


The True Ruler of Arendelle

by Marvelousgameofdisneythrones



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Political Intrigue, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousgameofdisneythrones/pseuds/Marvelousgameofdisneythrones
Summary: Centuries ago, in the kingdom of Arendelle, a curse was laid upon the Crown: that the next ruler would be chosen not by lineage, but by Odin Allfather. The next ruler would be marked by the ancient emblem of Arendelle, the Crocus, at birth, until the True Ruler of Arendelle is born.Enter Elsa, marked from birth to be the next ruler of Arendelle, born under a tyrant king looking to extend his rule. Is she just another in a long line of rulers, cursed to lead, or is she destined to become the True Ruler of Arendelle?Frozen A/U





	1. In The Beginning

Centuries ago, in the land of Arendelle, old King Olaf lay propped in his bed, weak and frail. He was a beloved king, and the kingdom had been prosperous and at peace for many years. He hoped to leave a legacy of peace, and was about to do something that his son would simply have to learn to deal with.

The door opened and his admiral, Aksel Bjorgman, entered. “Leave us, and see that we are not disturbed,” the King commanded his guards, who promptly left. When Aksel remained at attention, Olaf called him over. “Please, my good Admiral, come take a seat by my bed.”

Aksel nodded and approached, bringing the King’s desk chair closer and sitting formally. “What would you have of me, Greatness?” he asked, sitting straight and ready, clearly expecting an order for the military. “Might I add that this is an unusual place for strategy planning?”

“Strategy planning?” Olaf mused, stroking his own beard once. “Yes, I suppose this is strategy, but not for our forces.” He continued when he noticed the confused look on the Admiral’s face. “This is strategic planning for the future of my kingdom.”

“I do not understand, my King,” Aksel countered. “Surely this is a discussion for the Council, or even your son-”

“Benedikt will not inherit,” Olaf interrupted, his voice stern. “He MUST not rule!” A coughing fit interrupted him, and Aksel offered him the glass of water from the nightstand. After a small drink, Olaf continued. “He is as unfit to rule as your son would be to order troops. It is my failing, but it must be corrected by any means necessary.”

“Then what do you plan, Majesty? To surrender the kingdom to another? To name another relative?” Aksel guessed. “Benedikt will NOT be pleased.”

“I intend to name a successor much closer to me than another relative,” Olaf said, then smiled at Aksel. “I intend to name YOU, my Admiral, my dear friend and confidant.”

“ME?” Aksel started, then rose and stepped back. “I couldn’t possibly rule! I have no qualifications, no desire to lead-”

“Which is why it MUST be you, Aksel!” the King raised his voice as much as he dared. This caused Aksel to return to his seat, and Olaf continued, “You have every qualification, and have had years of preparation as my Admiral, to lead our people further into this time of peace! But it is your humbleness, your compassion, and your faithfulness that have lead me to this decision. You possess EVERY quality that Benedikt does not, and NONE of the qualities he does. You are the son my own should have become! You MUST do this, to provide a safe, peaceful future for my subjects!”

Aksel was quiet for a long time, his eyes distant as he thought on the matter. Finally, he spoke, his eyes meeting his king’s. “Does my King command this, or ask this of me?”

“I ask it of you,” Olaf replied quietly. “In this I will not command you. But please, take this.” He produced a letter from his other nightstand bearing his seal. “If you choose to accept, this is my decree and charge to you.”

Aksel took the parchment and carefully folded it to read later. “Then I need some time. I shall answer you in the morning.” With that, Aksel rose and took his leave, closing the door softly behind himself.

King Olaf smiled to himself. ‘He will make the right decision,’ he thought. ‘It’s just the kind of man he is.’ After a few more moments of quiet introspection, he rang the bell on his nightstand, calling the guards. When one entered, he spoke again. “Call for my son, Benedikt. I wish to speak with him tonight.” The guard nodded and closed the door, and Olaf sat back, preparing himself for what he knew would not be a pleasant conversation.

-

The door opened abruptly, and Benedikt stepped inside. His father had been acting strange lately, so it came as no surprise that he was being called here so late in the evening. “You called, father?” he asked as he approached the bedside.

Olaf smiled and nodded once. “Benedikt, my son, please sit.” When Benedikt was seated on the edge of the bed, he spoke again. “Tell me, why do you believe I have called you here at such a late hour?”

Benedikt thought for a moment, before settling on a reason. “Well, father, I would have to guess that it is either because of my latest gambling debt, or to discuss your succession.” 

Olaf’s eyes widened. “Latest gambling debt? My son, I have admonished you many times in the past. We cannot continue using the kingdom’s funds for frivolities such as that!” He sighed, then, and collapsed against the headboard of his bed. “But I suppose that leads to my next point, and my true reason for calling you here.” He looked directly into his son’s eyes before continuing. “You will not rule. My successor has been named.”

Benedikt’s eyes immediately began to tear. “Not I? Then who, father? Tell me! Is it that crooked cousin from the north? Or one of the Council?” he argued.

“Aksel,” the King said simply. Benedikt leaned back, as if he’d just been slapped in the face. “He has every quality you do not, Benedikt. He is compassionate. He listens to those under his command. He does not boast of his power, and he leads by example. You do not possess those qualities.”

“Perhaps not, father,” the Prince countered, “but I have other qualities, qualities that could serve the kingdom well.” He rose and began to pace. “Ambition, to expand our kingdom when you would not. Resourcefulness, to keep our kingdom prosperous despite any...issues. Courage, to stand my ground in any diplomatic situation. None of those count to you though, do they?”

“Benedikt, stop,” Olaf commanded. “Your qualities are excellent qualities in an advisor, which I hold no doubts Aksel will request of you. But in a King? They are the very qualities that will lead to corruption and the ending of a kingdom. But your faults as a son, are my failures as a father.” 

The King spread his arms, and Benedikt went to him, embracing his father and shedding tears. He supported himself with one hand, and clenched it into the pillowcase. After a moment, he leaned back. “I would make the world burn,” he whispered, “to hear you say you loved me.”

The King’s eyes widened, and Benedikt smiled an evil smile before placing the feather pillow over his father’s face and pressing down, hard. Olaf, as frail as he was, couldn’t muster the strength to fend him off, and after a few moments he stopped struggling. 

Benedikt waited a few more moments before lifting the pillow away and returning it to its spot next to the king. He leaned in to check for breath, then whispered in his dead father’s ear, “I shall rule. And if Aksel defies me, then he shall be dealt with, as will any who stand in my way.” He kissed his father’s cheek once, then sat upright and rubbed his eyes until they watered heavily. “Guards!” he shouted. “Guards, come quickly! My father is dead!”

-

Aksel rushed the King’s bedchambers, pushing aside guards and doctors until he could kneel by Olaf’s side. He didn’t believe what he’d heard en route, and even seeing his beloved King lifeless before him, he had trouble believing. After a few moments, he leaned in and kissed his King’s forehead, then withdrew a few paces, allowing the staff to resume their duties. A few tears fell from his eyes, then he turned and exited the room.

He didn’t get far before a voice made him stop. “Aksel, my friend,” Benedikt called, “please wait. I’d like to talk.”

Aksel turned slowly, noting the fully armed guards flanking Benedikt. “I have no desire to converse with anyone at the moment, Benedikt,” he countered. “My King lays dead. I must grieve, and lay plans for the future.” A feeling of dread crept into his stomach, but he refused to let it show.

“Those plans are what I hoped to discuss,” Benedikt replied with a small smile. “As my father has passed, the crown now falls to me. I hope that you will serve me as faithfully as you have served my father.” 

Benedikt extended his hand, and Aksel looked at it for several moments before answering. “I do not believe so, Benedikt. Regardless of what the future holds, I shall be relinquishing my post. I will not be your Admiral.” With that he turned and strode down the hallway quickly. He fingered the paper tucked into his tunic, and headed for Council chamber, where he knew he would find several members.

When he entered, he approached the head of the table they gathered at. He unfolded the paper and placed it before them, and the Gothi picked it up and began to read. “My Lords, I request your immediate attention,” he said without hesitation. When they all looked at him, he lowered his voice and began to speak. “I have reason to believe that Benedikt-”

“Will be King, and that you will be executed for treason!” Benedikt shouted as he entered, a large contingent of guards behind him. “As will any that back him!” he declared, turning to face the Councilmen.

“But Highness,” the Gothi declared, “this is a statement of succession, signed by your father and marked with his seal.” He paused for a moment, reading a bit more. “It names Aksel as King Olaf’s successor, not you.”

“Do you challenge my rule?” Benedikt shouted. “Guards, arrest them all for treason. They are to be executed at the stake in the morning. Make the preparations immediately!”

The Gothi protested immediately. “By Odin, Prince Benedikt, you cannot go against your father’s wishes! To do so will surely bring a scourge upon this Kingdom, and the disfavor of the gods!”

“I AM KING!” Benedikt roared. “I AM A GOD! Guards, take them away!”

“Benedikt, you know you’re doing wrong,” Aksel pleaded, struggling against the men who held him. “You know your father refused to pass the crown to you. Think about your actions!”

Benedikt picked up the paper and carried it to Aksel, stuffing it into the condemned man’s shirt. “Keep this scrap. It can burn with you in the morning.” Then he turned and strode out of the room while the guards escorted the Council and Aksel to the dungeon.

-

The following morning, word was spread quickly that a traitor had murdered King Olaf and would be burned at the stake in the courtyard of the castle, along with those who enabled him. The entire kingdom came alive, and many headed to the castle barely dressed to take part. 

At midmorning, Aksel and Council were escorted to the prepared stake and fastened in place in a circle as the crowds gathered. Most of the Council stood with their heads lowered. Aksel and the Gothi, however, stood tall and proud, despite having not slept.

The crowd began to murmur at the sight of their second-highest religious leader standing with the accused. Before it could proceed much further, he addressed the crowd. “My fellow Arendellians, heed my words! Believe not all you hear today! By the gods, we have been falsely accused!”

“SILENCE!” a voice roared from the entryway to the castle. All heads turned to where Benedikt stood, a scroll in his hands. “My loyal subjects, it is with a heavy heart that I must confirm my father was murdered in the night. It grieves me deeply, but my first act as King must be to execute those who committed treason against the crown!”

The crowd murmured once more, but quickly quieted back down. After a moment, Benedikt continued. “Admiral Aksel murdered my father, then worked with these men to draft a false order of succession naming himself King. I caught them in the act, and have decreed they shall be executed for their crimes, a sacrifice to Odin Allfather to usher in prosperity for my reign!” His eyes met Aksel’s, and he issued the command: “Light the fires!”

The crowd collectively gasped at the swiftness of Benedikt’s order, and the guards immediately came forward and lit the wood beneath the accused. The wood was dry, and the flames began to spread quickly.

It was then that Aksel decided to speak. “BENEDIKT FATHER-SLAYER! I CURSE YOU, AND I CURSE YOUR CROWN! MAY FREYJA SEE YOU BARREN! AND MAY ODIN ALLFATHER, IN HIS WISDOM, MARK THE NEXT RULER OF ARENDELLE WITH HER CROCUS UNTIL A TRUE RULER IS BORN!” 

Then the sky opened, and a bright flash of light illuminated the fire, causing everyone in the courtyard to cover their eyes. When next anyone looked, all that remained where the fire once roared was blackened ground.

That night, a maid gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Adorning the boy’s back was a crocus, an exact match of the royal emblem of Arendelle.


	2. A Child's Funeral

For 400 years, Aksel’s curse has stood. Benedikt did not accept the truth at first, but as he lay on his deathbed, childless, he accepted that it indeed had come to pass. With his final breaths, he repented his ambitious, wasteful ways, and instructed his Council to assist the marked child in ruling Arendelle.

Every generation thereafter, a child was born bearing the mark of the Crocus. Sometimes the child would be born to a wealthy merchant’s wife, other times to the lowest tradesman. Rarely was the child born to the current monarch, though most did have children of their own. But all accepted the Chosen child as their heir.

Until now.

-

The Royal Guards all stood at attention, forming a path through the courtyard as the casket was carried past the meager crowd on its way out of the castle toward the royal tombs, followed by the King and his Council and family. The cool spring air surrounded and chilled all who were outdoors. The Guards immediately fell into step behind the procession, stone-faced due to their training, crossing the less-than-crowded, silent courtyard as it made its way out of the castle.

Out in the streets of Arendelle, the people gave way in respect of the deceased. Children huddled close to parents and guardians, and all turned their eyes down. Few were surprised, though: the young Prince, marked from birth and only 18 months old, had been ill for months, and no physician could determine a cause. All knew it was simply a matter of time.

They reached the royal tombs after nearly a 45 minute procession. The Royal Guards immediately reformed their ranks, as the Bishop gave a brief eulogy. There was little to say; the Prince was so young, he had yet to have an impact on the greater world. Then he was interred, and the crowd was dismissed by the King. The Guards who were on duty returned to the castle with the King, while those not on duty dispersed to the barracks or their homes.

On their trip back, Andor and Agdar walked slowly. Friends since childhood, they had determined early on they would always look out for one another, and even entered military service together. Somehow they had even managed to always be in the same unit, and their previous commander saw fit to nominate them both for Royal Guard duty. That had been six years past.

“Did you ever think,” Andor asked quietly, running a hand through his dark blonde hair, “That we would see three Chosen Princes perish on our watch?” He glanced over and down at Agdar, noting the slightly shorter man’s downtrodden demeanor. “And two of them so young?”

Agdar was silent for a moment, then shook his head. “No,” he answered. “And to think, this is the fourth one since King Osvald was crowned! It’s almost like…” he trailed off, not daring to speak what was truly on his mind.

They walked for a time before either spoke again. “It has me scared, Andor,” Agdar spoke quietly again, his voice barely carrying over their own footsteps. “Your son is fortunate that the curse didn’t touch him. But Idunn...We’re expecting any day. What if-”

“No,” Andor said firmly, stopping and turning his friend to face him. “I refuse to believe that your child would be touched by the curse. And even if they were, you come from a strong bloodline. Your child would endure! I swear it on my life!”

The lighter blonde man broke away from his friend and turned aside. “Don’t make promises you cannot keep, Andor! You cannot tell the future!” He breathed heavily for a few moments before turning back to his friend. “I could not stand watching another raise my child, especially not the tyrant who calls himself our King.”

Andor quickly pulled his friend close. “Careful of your words!” he muttered, glancing about to make sure no one else had heard. “You know I share your assessment,” he whispered, “but as a Royal Guard we cannot make such statements in view of the public!” After a moment more, he released his friend. “Come. Let us go have dinner. I will buy you a few drinks, and we will forget this nonsense.”

Agdar shook his head again. “I appreciate your offer, my friend,” he answered, a small smile on his face, “but alas, I cannot. I promised Idunn I would be home as soon as the Crown Prince was laid to rest. She feels our child will come soon. Another time, perhaps?”

“Indeed!” Andor quickly agreed, taking the other’s hand firmly. “And please send word as soon as the babe is born! We will need to celebrate!” With that, they went their separate ways.

-

Andor entered his home some time later, having stopped at the tavern frequented by Guardsmen and enjoying a few pints. He’d heard that orders had been given to begin the search for the next Chosen One within minutes of the King returning to the castle, and knew that, come morning, he would be assigned to a search party. 

He shook his head, hoping that the babe would be found before Agdar’s child was born. He hadn’t been able to say it on the street, but privately he prayed to the gods that his friend’s child would be free from the curse. It was not something he would wish on anyone but his worst enemy, and Agdar was far from that.

He entered he and his wife’s bedroom, and stood silently for a moment, watching her sleep. Anette was a wonderful woman, and had given him a beautiful son. They’d named him Nikolaus, after his great-grandfather. After deciding she was peaceful and would not wake, he moved to the adjoining room to check on his son.

There, little Nik was awake and cooing quietly. He lifted his son and held him up, getting a small laugh from the boy, before holding him close and cradling him gently. “How is my big, strong son tonight?” he whispered softly, smiling as the bright green eyes with gold flecks stared back at him. 

He got no response aside from more cooing and giggling. It warmed his heart after the sadness of the day. “You do not know this yet,” he told his son, “but one day you will grow to be a Guardsman, too. Perhaps the best ever. And the future King or Queen will depend on you to protect them.”

“Don’t go filling his little head with thoughts of grandeur just yet, husband,” Anette said from the doorway. Andor turned quickly, smiling sheepishly when he realized she must have been watching him for a while. She approached slowly, and reached out to stroke her son’s head softly. “He will grow to be what he is destined to be.” She looked at her husband and her smile grew. “You leave very large footprints to fill as a Guardsman.”

He leaned down and kissed her softly. “Ah, but he has your blood as well, my love,” he countered. “How could he be anything but destined for greatness?” 

They stood there silently for a while, watching as little Nik fell asleep once again. Andor laid him gently in the crib again, while Anette covered him. Then they retreated to their own bedroom. 

As he undressed, he recounted his time with Agdar, as well as the order to search for the next Chosen One. “I do not look forward to it, Anette. I despise separating families as our King has decreed.”

Anette reached for him when he’d readied for bed, and pulled him close. “Then tend to this family, Andor. We have been separated all day, I do not wish to be separated from you any longer.” With that, they covered themselves and enjoyed being together once more.

-

Agdar scrambled about, grabbing any bit of cloth he could find, and the biggest basin of water as the sudden winter storm howled outside. He finally re-entered the bedroom to his wife’s anguished scream. He set everything down as carefully as he could, then crouched at the bedside. “I’m here, darling. I don’t know that I’ll get it right, but I’m here!”

Idunn looked at him with terrified eyes, as another round of contractions wracked her body. She said no words, and together they set about to bring their child into the world.

Some time later, a small wail exited the baby girl’s lungs, and Agdar promptly wiped her down and carefully handed her to Idunn. “Elsa it is, then,” he announced, the name they’d picked for their first if it were a girl. He set about cleaning up while he let Idunn and his daughter rest, listening to his wife coo and talk to baby Elsa.

When he finished, he returned and stood in the doorway, smiling as he watched Idunn arrange herself to nurse the babe. It was then that it caught his eye: a small mark, barely visible on Elsa’s back, hidden by her mother’s arm. He rushed over and lifted her up slightly, taking care to avoid unlatching the nursing child.

What he saw horrified him, and he looked up at his wife. “Idunn...my love…” 

She looked at him quizzically for a moment, before she realized what could terrify a Royal Guard so. When it dawned on her, she looked down at the now sleeping Elsa and whispered, “Oh, no.”

-

“Fire!”

The shouts and noise roused Andor from his sleep, and he quickly threw on clothes after ensuring it wasn’t their home that was afire. “Stay here and watch Nikolaus!” he whispered as he left his wife and the bedroom, then hurried outside.

His eyes widened as he ran, for the flames rose in the direction of his friend’s home. He rounded the corner and ran harder, coming up short when he reached the crowd. Staring in horror, he shoved to the front to confirm his fears: Agdar’s house was ablaze, and the fire brigade fought valiantly to extinguish it. 

He grabbed the Captain of the brigade and spun him around. “Where is Agdar? What of his family?” he shouted over the roar of the fire. “Were they inside?”

The Captain started to push him away, then recognized him as a Royal Guard. “I’m sorry, sir,” he answered. “It would appear that they were inside. We do not believe they’ve survived.” With that the man turned back to his men and ordered them to keep the fire from spreading. “The building is lost, keep the others from catching!”

Andor stood rooted in place, staring at the flames until they were out. He stayed even then, watching as two bodies and what could only be described as a small lump were extracted from the ruins and taken away, charred beyond recognition. Only then did he allow himself to accept what his heart couldn’t believe.

“Agdar, my friend,” he said as the sun rose slowly in the east, “you will be missed.” He slowly made his way home then, his face streaming tears.


	3. Out of the Past

“I don’t care what the histories say!” King Osvald screamed at the Captain of the Guard, a man named Bartram. “I will waste no more resources looking for what doesn’t exist! It’s been eight years! If you haven’t found the child, it wasn’t born!”

Captain Bartram didn’t appear to flinch, but Andor knew he had to be trembling inside. They’d seen what the King could do when he was enraged, such as he was now. “But sire,” Bartram continued calmly, “we have not looked in every part of the Kingdom. The child has always come from the city, or at least nearby. We have not yet sent search parties to all the tribes in the mountains, mostly because they do not linger in one area long enough.”

Andor could almost feel the King’s rage at Captain Bartram’s answer. He felt a twinge of fear; he had seen the last Captain stand up to the King, and the man was relieved of duty for insubordination, which prompted Bartram’s promotion. It also saw Andor promoted to Commander.

A day later the former Captain disappeared, never to be seen again. Speculation and rumors flew that he was assassinated, but with no evidence, there was next to no investigation, and it was assumed he left Arendelle. Bartram had been careful thus far to not enter into a disagreement with the King. 

Until today; Captain Bartram was one of those who wholeheartedly believed in the Curse, and who believed the next Chosen One was alive. King Osvald disagreed, and had intended to decree that the curse was ended and the prophecy fulfilled, since no child had been brought forth bearing the mark in years.

King Osvald rose from his throne, and pointed ominously at the Captain of his Royal Guards. “One week, Bartram,” he growled. “I give you one week to find this child you claim exists. If you do not find it, two things will happen. First, you will be removed from command. Secondly, I will name my son, Hans, as heir. The Curse is broken! I am the True Ruler of Arendelle! Now leave my sight!”

Captain Bartram bowed gracefully, then turned and left. Caught off guard, Andor quickly bowed as well, then followed his Captain out of the courtroom.

-

Neither man spoke as they walked out of the castle and to barracks, then into the Royal Guard offices. Andor could sense the Captain was thinking hard on something, but wasn’t entirely sure what. Once inside his office, however, Bartram stood behind his desk and spoke. “Close the door, Commander.”

Andor quickly closed the door, then moved opposite the other man and stood at attention. “What are your orders, sir?”

“At ease,” Bartram answered, his voice soft. “The King gave us our orders. We must find the child. The question is, where?” Waving his hand to silence Andor’s next words, he leaned over the map on his desk and continued, “I was not wrong when I told him we haven’t checked all of the Sami tribes of the mountains. They do not all reside in villages, and it’s nearly impossible to track them all down.”

“So how do we track them all down in a week?” the Commander mused. “Even dispatching the entire Royal Guard, and the Marines, we couldn’t cover all that territory in a week!” He leaned in now too, glancing over the maps, curious as to what his Captain’s plan was.

“No, indeed we couldn’t. However, there is no need.” Bartram pointed to a village roughly in the middle of all of the others, and tapped on it gently. “There is a festival that begins in two days’ time. With this unseasonably cold winter, I learned they delayed it until now. It is a festival to celebrate their heritage.”

Andor glanced up. “Why ARE we investigating the Sami for the child, sir? Every history says the child has always been of Arendelle blood. There has never been-”

“It’s been four hundred years, Andor,” Bartram interrupted. “How many of those children have been pure Arendelle blood in that time? Yes, so far they’ve come from Arendellian families, and sometimes even the ruling family, before the Curse decided that King or Queen was no longer worthy. We’ve both studied the histories on this. But how many Arendellians have coupled with those from the mountain tribes? It is incredibly possible that the child lives among them, and they may not even know it!”

Andor straightened and thought about what had been said. Bartram was correct; it was not unheard of for people of different countries and cultures to intermarry. Even the current King was married to a Princess from the Southern Isles. He would never voice it to anyone, but he suspected that her heritage was part of the reason why the King’s own son, Hans, did not receive the mark when he was born.

Given these facts, Andor thought to himself, there was absolutely no reason the child couldn’t be among the Sami. After another moment, he nodded to his Captain. “You’ve convinced me, sir. I presume we’ll be sending several units out to investigate. How would you like it handled?”

Captain Bartram smiled. “I’m sending you and four other men.” When Andor’s eyes widened, he raised his hand and continued. “You’re going, Andor. And your team will be it. I would entrust this to no one else. You’re going to be looking for a child of about eight. That should narrow your search considerably. If you find the child, bring him or her back. The parents must remain behind, per our King’s decree.”

“And if the parents attempt to intervene?” the Commander asked, hesitantly.

“I trust you to make the right decision. Regardless of how difficult it is.”

Andor knew what the Captain was implying. It left him with a sour feeling in his stomach, but he nodded anyway. “I will select my men and leave immediately.” He saluted, waited for dismissal, then turned and walked out the door. 

-

Two days later, Andor and his small contingent strolled among the Sami, eyes alert for any and all children that looked to be about eight years of age. There were surprisingly few; most seemed to be in their early teens, or much younger. Still, they had a few days to search, and Andor intended to be as thorough as possible. He had no desire to be named Captain just yet.

As they walked, he couldn’t help but notice just how out of place they looked. Dressed in their personal winter garb in an effort to not stand out, they still clashed sharply against the more traditional (and quite probably warmer) clothing of the Sami. It concerned him suddenly that if someone here were intentionally hiding the child, then they’d be recognized immediately and the person would flee. An idea struck him as they walked past a place named ‘Oaken’s Cloakens.’ He promptly turned and approached the small mobile shop.

“Whoo-hoo!” the big man inside the shop waved in greeting. “How can I help you today?” A large smile graced his face, and he gestured about his amazingly large offerings. “Vhat could I offer to city folk such as yourselves, yah?” His response served to answer the question of whether the Guardsmen stood out or not.

Andor smiled in return, and nodded toward a stack of cloaks. “I’d like some cloaks for my fellows, please. It’s rather chilly today, and these garments are not quite adequate.” He produced a coin purse and placed what he was sure was more than enough money on the counter. 

Oaken turned and grabbed five of the cloaks from the indicated stack, then came back to the counter, placed the cloaks on it, then glanced down at the money. “Oh dear, zhat is no good. Zhese cloakens are one hundred total.”

Andor had placed eighty speciedaler on the counter, expecting to have told the man to keep the change. His eyes widened at the price. “One hundred? That’s a tad steep, my good man. Perhaps we could bargain for eighty-five?” He might be an undercover Royal Guard, but his pockets weren’t limitless.

Oaken shook his head. “Still one hundred, but I vill throw in thirty minutes apiece in the traveling sauna!” he countered in return, gesturing to a door at the end of the wagon. A person came out of it just then, wearing naught but a towel as steam poured forth.

“Would ninety-five be agreeable if we forego the sauna?” Andor offered again, averting his eyes from the steam-belching chamber. He really needed to save at least a little on this trip, and had no intention of stripping down in this cold.. He’d hoped to not need the tents. He was glad they’d brought them.

Oaken looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded. “Ninety-five is good, ya.” Andor laid out another few coins, and the transaction was completed. “Have a great day now, ya?” Oaken said as the five men donned their new cloaks and left.

As they walked away, one of the guards muttered just loud enough for Andor to hear it. “I think,” the man said, “we just met the hardest bargain-driver in all of Arendelle.” The others murmured agreement, while Andor simply walked on.

-

After two days of searching, Andor’s team had turned up nothing on the Chosen child. They had begun by asking about any children known to bear a marking shaped like the crocus of Arendelle, but quickly realized they weren’t getting any answers. One older woman had even suggested that they were foolish indeed to be searching for anything relating to that city and her King.

They quickly altered their story after that to wondering if any mountain folk had a healer who could help remove a hideous birthmark. That story generated some responses about legendary trolls, but no word on a child with any markings. In light of what they didn’t find, all five Royal Guards were beginning to believe that they had been sent on a fool’s errand, and that perhaps that older woman hadn’t been so wrong.

As lunchtime came and went, the group walked down the main street again, Andor this time bringing up the rear. It had already been decided that they would begin their trek back by evening, since they would need to give their report before their Captain went before King Osvald. A negative report would be better than no report at all.

Movement caught Andor’s eye, and he glanced quickly to his right. There, a light blonde man walked with two young girls: the younger, a strawberry blonde, and the older, a blonde with hair so light it was nearly white. The man wore traditional Sami clothing, though the girls wore dresses. The older girl wore a simple blue dress with a jacket, while the younger wore a green dress. 

He came up short, studying the man and allowing his team to move on ahead. The man looked very familiar, as if he’d stepped out of the past. Andor stood there a moment watching and wondering; when the other man turned and showed his face, the Commander was certain of his identity.

“Agdar!” he almost shouted, and hurried across the street towards the man and two children. “Can it possibly be? Agdar!” A few heads turned as he moved, but went about their business. His team had moved on ahead, and hadn’t yet noticed he had stopped.

The man straightened and met Andor’s eyes, a look of shock and fear registering on his face. He quickly scooped up the younger girl and practically dragged the older as he took off at a run, darting down an alley between two buildings. 

But Andor, unburdened, caught and overtook them quickly. He blocked their path and brought all three to a stop. “Agdar! I know it to be you,” he stated, matter-of-factly. “After these eight long years, I thought you dead!”

Agdar lowered his eyes for a moment, then slowly lowered his youngest daughter to the ground. When he looked up, his eyes were wet with tears. “Andor, my old friend. I can explain everything. But not here, not now.” He looked down at his girls, and brought them forward. “My oldest, Elsa. And my little bundle of energy, Anna,” he said in introduction. “Girls, this is my oldest friend, Andor.”

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you!” Anna said with a wave. Elsa simply smiled and bobbed her head slightly.

Andor knelt and smiled at each of the girls. “And it is so very nice to meet both of you! How old are you?” he asked, a small twinge of fear and doubt creeping into his mind. Agdar hadn’t died in that fire, eight years ago, which meant…

“I’m five!” Anna said, holding out her left hand, every digit extended. “And Elsa is eight!”

“Okay, girls,” Agdar interjected. “Why don’t you play with the new dolls I bought for you while Andor and I catch up?” After the girls moved away, he turned to his friend and spoke quietly. “I suppose you have a great many questions for me.”

“More than I can possibly ask,” Andor agreed. “But let me start with saying it is good to see you. And I do hope Idunn is in good health?”

That brought a small smile to the shorter man’s face. “She is. She stayed home to tend things while we came to the festival. We don’t normally, but the girls asked, and I simply could not say no.”

They talked for a few more minutes, before Andor came to the heart of the matter. “Why did you leave, Agdar? And why the effort to hide your disappearance?” he asked succinctly. “I can’t imagine any reason why.”

Before Agdar could answer, Elsa’s scream caused both men to turn. Anna was hanging from her older sister’s back, swinging around. Before she could unlatch her fingers, Anna fell, taking Elsa’s jacket and a portion of the back of her dress with her into the dirt. Agdar quickly stepped in, grabbing the jacket and tossing it over Elsa’s shoulders quickly. “Anna! I have told you no rough housing in public!”

He wasn’t fast enough, however. Andor had seen the child’s back, and stood stock still. When Agdar turned back to him, he spoke. “Agdar, my friend. You knew,” he stated, a pained look on his face. “You knew eight years ago and you fled. Why? We would have protected her.” He took a step forward, his hands outstretched slightly.

The lighter blonde man shoved his daughters behind and squared off with the Commander. “I couldn’t bear the thought,” he answered, his voice harsh. “I couldn’t let her die at his hands! Not after how many others had! And I won’t let you take her to him now!”

“I am bound by oath, Agdar,” Andor said quietly. “I must take her back to the castle. She is the Chosen One.” The sound of running came drifting down the alleyway, and he continued. “My squad approaches. Turn her over and this will be the end of it. I swear on my life, and my son’s life, Agdar, I will protect her from any and all harm.”

“Your life will be too short to save her,” another voice spoke ominously from deeper in the alleyway. Two men approached, who neither Agdar or Andor had noticed before. They were hulking brutes of men, both with red hair, though the one without an eye patch sported long sideburns. They drew their swords together, and the one with sideburns spoke again. “We’re here to make sure of that, ain’t we, Patchy?”

Agdar pulled his daughters behind him and drew a long dagger. Andor drew his sword as well, and dropped into a crouch between the newcomers and his friend. “You will not harm these people. Leave now, or you will swiftly pay the price.”

The other Royal Guards entered the alley then, and seeing their Commander squared off against someone, immediately drew their swords. They drew to a stop just behind Andor, who glanced over his shoulder at Agdar. “Go, my friend. I will find you shortly.”

Patchy laughed. “They think they can stop us, Sideburns! Five of them, against all of us!” Just then, three other thugs entered the alleyway with swords drawn, effectively sealing it off. Three of the guards turned to meet these newcomers, and Patchy let out a menacing growl. “Make it easy for us, just drop your weapons and let us finish it quick.”

“Never!” Agdar shouted, readying himself. “You won’t harm my daughters! I don’t know who you are, but no one will take them from me!” Andor nodded silently at him, a signal that he would still defend his friend despite their differences.

“Have it your way,” Sideburns answered, launching himself at the knot of guards and children. Patchy and the other thugs were a step behind, their swords swinging as they charged.

Andor caught Sideburns’ sword with his own and knocked it away, and followed with a sharp kick to the man’s side. His opponent stumbled, but picked himself up and charged again, their swords meeting repeatedly as they entered into a dangerous duel.

The guard at Andor’s side wasn’t as lucky. Patchy feinted and disarmed the guard, then knocked him aside with the flat of his blade. Blood spurted from the wound, and the man fell against the wall, unconscious. Patchy then turned his attention to Agdar. 

Agdar scooped up the fallen sword, and squared off with Patchy. Their blades met again and again, and Agdar made several attacks with his dagger that didn’t quite reach their target. He panted as he fought against the much larger man, but managed to keep himself between the attacker and his daughters.

At the other end of the alley, Andor’s remaining men squared off with the three other thugs. The fighting here was much more in the guards’ favor; they finished off two quickly, and the third turned and ran. Then they turned back to help their Commander.

Andor ducked under Sideburns’ next attack and spun, a move that brought the hilt of his sword directly into the other man’s stomach. Sideburns doubled over, and Andor followed with a kick to the man’s chin. He toppled over backwards, shaking his head as he struggled to get back to his feet. Andor stepped toward him, but a sudden gasp brought him to a halt.

Beside him, Patchy had gotten through Agdar’s defenses. His sword was now protruding from Agdar, whose arms slowly fell to his sides, the weapons he had used clattering to the ground. Patchy withdrew, and Agdar stumbled back before falling to the ground just feet from his children.

“NO!” Andor screamed, and brought his sword up in a swift arc. It caught Patchy across the chest, and sent the man stumbling backwards. Patchy almost attacked again, but Sideburns grabbed his shoulder, and both men turned and ran. Two of Andor’s guards charged past him in pursuit.

Andor turned back to Agdar. The ex-guard’s eyes were wide, and his breathing was shallow. Andor knew his friend wouldn’t survive. “Promise me, Andor,” Agdar managed, as the Commander moved forward and knelt before him. “Promise me my daughters will be safe.”

Andor clasped his friend’s forearm, tears coming to his own eyes. “Nothing will happen to either of your daughters, I swear it. I will have my men find them and see that Anna returns home. Elsa must go with us to the castle.” He wept openly now. “I am so sorry, my friend. I wish we’d never come to this festival.”

Agdar never responded. His grip tightened for a moment, then his eyes unfocused. With a final exhale, his muscles relaxed, and his body slumped over. Andor reached out slowly and closed his friend’s eyes. He stayed where he was for a few moments, mourning his lost friend.

When he finally rose, he turned to the other guard standing there. “I did not want this to happen. We must protect these girls,” he informed them. Then he turned to Elsa and Anna. “I am so sorry I could not protect your father, but I will do all in my power to protect you.”

Elsa turned to Anna, and pulled her into a hard embrace. Both girls shed tears freely, and it didn’t escape Andor’s notice that a light snow had begun to fall.


	4. The Princess

Anna immediately started bawling, and Elsa pulled her close. “Papa,” Elsa squeaked out, then lowered her head and began to cry. After a few moments, she raised her tear-streaked face. “Why? Why did they kill him?”

The sadness on the girl’s face broke Andor’s heart. “I don’t know, Elsa,” he answered softly. “I don’t know what those men wanted, or who they were. But I promise you, for your father’s sake, I will protect you. I will not let them hurt you so long as I live.” 

Elsa’s question did set him thinking, however. What DID those thugs want? Their actions had made the meaning behind their words pretty clear: they had wanted Agdar and his daughters dead. And he was pretty sure he’d unwittingly lead them straight to his friend. But who would have sent them, and why were they after the Princess? He would need to think on that more later, and perhaps bring it up to the Captain.

“What about you?” she continue after a moment. “You said you had to take me. Why do you want me?” Her eyes widened in a look of fear, and she drew back slightly. “What do you want?” She squeezed Anna tighter as the younger girl cried harder.

Andor stayed where he was, though he desperately wanted to comfort the girls. “I have to take you because,” he paused, remembering that he was talking to someone around his own son’s age, “I made a promise to find you. You are a special child. I do not want to hurt or kill anyone. I want to protect you. I tried to protect your father. But what do you know about the mark on your back? Did your father ever tell you about it?”

The girl nodded her head, still holding Anna close. “He told me it meant I was special, but that I needed to keep it covered. That people would try to hurt me me because of it, like those men,” she answered and nodded down the alleyway. Her eyes hardened, and she glared at Andor. “Are you here to hurt me? Are you here to hurt Anna?”

Andor held up his hands. “No, Elsa. I don’t want to hurt you or Anna,” he paused, seeing the strength in the child’s eyes. “Your father and I were like brothers when we were younger. Had he stayed in the Guard with me, I would have done all in my power to protect you. I will still do all in my power to protect you, and your sister.

“As for your mark, it is the Crocus of Arendelle. And your father was right, it does mean you are special. Would you like to know more about what it means?” The girl stood still for a moment, then finally nodded hesitantly, so he continued. “Long ago, an evil Prince murdered his father. The man the King had wanted to take over after him was accused, even though he was innocent. 

“The new King had him executed, but not before a prophecy, a telling of the future, was laid out. The prophecy said that the new King would have no children, and the next ruler would be marked with the Crocus of Arendelle. When the evil King was dying, he had no choice but to give the kingdom over to person marked with the Crocus, and made the order of succession law. That Crocus on your back, Elsa, means that you are to be our next ruler. You are a Princess, and you are meant to be Queen!”

The young girl’s eyes widened when he finished, though she didn’t speak. It was Anna who finally broke the silence, her sobs having slowed while the story was told. Without lifting her head, her voice carried through her hands. “Elsa is gonna be Queen?” she asked, and finally looked up at Elsa. “Can I be a Princess, too?”

It broke Andor’s heart to answer the younger sister’s question. “No, dear Anna. Only Elsa can come to the castle right now.” A memory from his childhood popped up then, and he voiced it before he could stop himself. “When your sister is Queen, she might be able to change that law. Extended families used to be allowed to stay in the castle,” he told the girls.

“But...but I don’t want to be Queen,” Elsa responded. She glanced down at her sister and held her tighter, then looked back to Andor. “I want to be just Elsa. And I need to take care of Anna!”

Andor shook his head. “I’m sorry, Elsa. But you are to be Queen. There is nothing anyone can do about it. The histories and law say so.” He paused, and her concern for her sister gave him an idea. “Those men were after you, Elsa. They will leave your sister alone if you send her home and go with me. It would be dangerous for Anna and your mother if you where to go home with her. I cannot protect you out here.”

He somehow managed not to cringe at his own words. He wasn’t absolutely positive that those thugs would indeed leave Anna alone, but he hoped they would. He cursed himself silently for not giving chase; if he’d caught even one of them he might have some answers. 

Elsa stood a little straighter then, though her small body trembled. “What do I do?” she asked softly, her voice quaking slightly. “And who will take care of Anna?”

Andor smiled, pleased that she seemed to be deciding to return with him. “My men will take Anna home to your mother, where she can stay until you are Queen,” he told the girl. “Perhaps I can find them somewhere to live in Arendelle, if your mother chooses to accept the offer. I will take you back to the castle. There, you will begin to learn everything you will need to be a great Queen. If it helps, you can think of it as a big adventure.”

Elsa hugged her sister tighter, and whispered something in her ear. Anna nodded and squeezed back before Elsa broke away and stood in front of Andor. “I’m ready,” she told him, her chin quivering slightly as she tried to mask her fears.

He nodded and rose, taking her small hand. To his men, two of which had returned from their chase with no luck, he issued commands. “We will stay here until two of you return with something to carry their father’s body back to Idunn and bury him where she sees fit. Three of you will go, and take Anna with you. Move quickly.”

Two men nodded and took off looking for a cart for Agdar’s body. Andor, to fill the time and to distract the girls, spoke of the city and castle, trying to describe it as best he could. Elsa seemed unmoved, but Anna began to smile and nod, her eyes beginning to fill with wonder at what he described. As he talked with the girls, the remaining guard bandaged their injured companion and helped him to his feet; he would survive his wound, though he would not return to duty for some time.

When the two men returned with a cart and tarp to wrap body, he sent Anna, who was back to kicking and fighting, and another guard with them to follow the directions Elsa had given. Then he, Elsa, and the wounded guard departed the village, headed down to the city. Elsa, for her part, did her best to hide her tears.

-

“I don’t like you,” Anna stated, matter-of-factly. “You’re all so boring!” When it didn’t get any response from the three men escorting her, she decided to make a ruckus. “I WANT MY SISTER!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

One of the men scooped her up quickly and hushed her. “There’s no need to scream, child,” he argued. “We’ll have you back to your mother soon. Please be patient.” With that, he set her down in the seat of the cart, and moved ahead to talk quietly with the one pulling it.

Anna crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, though the tears were real enough. Her Papa lay wrapped up in the bed of the cart. They’d been walking forever, and they’d made her walk most of it too. All she wanted was her sister, Elsa. Or her Mama. Her Mama would work too.

It didn’t help that she was completely confused. The big man who took Elsa said he was sorry, and that she could trust the three men escorting her. Elsa had said she needed to watch over Mama, that Mama would be sad. Anna wanted to believe Elsa. She also wanted to believe the man who separated them could get her and Mama a place close to Elsa.

They continued on for several more hours before she finally saw the lights in the windows of her home. She jumped off the cart while it was still moving, and ran ahead of the three guards despite their protests. “Mama! Mama!” she screamed as Idunn stepped out of the house and knelt to embrace the now crying child. 

-

Idunn rose when she saw the three guards with the cart. They all had their heads bowed slightly, and she could only imagine what these three men wanted, and why they had Anna. “Who are you?” she demanded. After glancing at the cart, she continued, “Where is my husband? Where is Elsa?”

The lead guard came forward and bowed slightly. “I’m sorry to bring you this news, ma’am. Your husband was with us when we were attacked by thugs. They wanted to murder Elsa, and any who were with her. We drove them off, but not before they murdered Agdar. We have brought him back here,” the man paused, gesturing to the cart, “so that he might rest in peace.”

Idunn fell to her knees, clutching Anna and crying. Anna’s little arms squeezed her, and she managed to compose herself somewhat. “And what of Elsa?” she asked after a few moments. “Where is she? Why is she not with you?” She had a feeling she knew the answer. Her heart sank at the possibility of Elsa’s condition being discovered, and new tears came to her eyes.

“I’m sure you were aware that your eldest daughter bore a mark on her back,” the guard replied. She nodded, and her fears were quickly confirmed. “We saw this mark, and confirmed it to be the Crocus of Arendelle. That mark means she is Chosen by Odin Allfather to be Queen of Arendelle. You know it is a crime to not bring the child forward.”

Idunn nodded but remained silent. She prayed silently that these guards would not be here to dole out punishment. Even if she had just lost half her family, she still had Anna who would depend on her. She waited a few more moments, fearing the worst, before the guard finally spoke.

His reply was not what she expected. He approached her and knelt. “You have suffered a terrible loss. There will be no punishment for you,” he told her softly. She looked up at him, and saw the warmth in the older man’s eyes. “We will bury your husband for you, if you will provide us with some food for our return trip.” She nodded slowly, grateful for his words, and he rose to speak with his fellows.

They found shovels in the work shed, and two of the guards set to work digging. The older guard sat with her, talking as he fashioned a cross for the grave. She listened as he talked, and his voice was full of sympathy, though she couldn’t even be sure what all he talked about.

After a few hours, the grave was dug, and Agdar’s body was lowered into it. She fell to her knees once more, mourning him and holding Anna, while the three guards stood silently around her. After a few minutes, one grabbed a shovel and gently began refilling the grave, the cross already buried in the ground next to it.

“Awe, ain’t that something?” a voice echoed across the clearing. All the guards turned, and Idunn spun into a crouch, pushing Anna behind her. In the twilight, she could barely make out the form of a large hulk of a man moving toward them. As he neared, she saw the eye patch, and a knot formed in the base of her stomach. “All these people here to bury the man we already killed. You see this, Sideburns?” the man yelled to someone else.

“Sure I do, Patchy,” another voice answered as a near-twin hulk stepped from the shadows. “I got both my eyes, unlike you.” They both pulled their swords as several more men came forward, all of them armed. “Looks like they’re gonna make this easy. They already dug the grave.”

Idunn rose and started backing toward the house, pushing Anna behind her. “What do you want?” she asked no one in particular. “Please, leave us alone!” The three guards had their weapons drawn as well, and had formed up between her and these newcomers, who she could only believe were the thugs who killed Agdar.

“Don’t worry, little lady, we’ll make it quick. For all of ya,” the one called Sideburns answered. “We just gotta make sure no one gets away this time.” The group moved forward together at that, and pushed her and the guards back.

“Run, Miss,” the oldest guard whispered to her. “Run, and take Anna. We will hold them as long as we can!” The guards, outnumbered five to three, charged then, one to each flank of the thugs while the oldest headed straight for the biggest two. Weapons clashed as men shouted, and general chaos ensued.

Idunn knew they were giving their lives for her and Anna, and she decided to make the best of it. She practically drug Anna away from the battle and into the darkness of the woods, hoping against hope that they could get away. 

She glanced back after a few minutes, unable to hear the sounds of fighting, when she ran into something solid that knocked her off her feet. Anna dove to the side, avoiding her falling mother. When Idunn looked for what she ran into, her eyes widened in fear.

“‘Ello there,” the one named Patchy sneered, and brandished his sword. Blood dripped off the end of it as he pointed it in their general direction. “Quit running, and tell me where your other daughter is, won’t you? I promise I’ll make it quick if you do.”

His smile turned her stomach as she frantically backed away. Her hand fell on a sizeable downed branch, and she closed her fingers around it. “I-I don’t know where she is. She never came home!” she explained. When Patchy looked at her curiously, she heaved the branch, bringing it around and against his head as hard as she could. 

“Run, Anna!” she shouted as she swung it again. She didn’t think she could best this brute, who started to slash at the branch with his sword, deflecting her blows. But if she could save her daughter, it was good enough.

-

Anna didn’t argue or think twice when her mother screamed at her to run. She turned and quickly darted off into the woods again. She jumped over branches and dips in the ground, moving as fast as she dared in the dark woods.

She pushed herself faster when she heard the bad men shouting for her. She wasn’t quite sure where she was going, but she knew she needed away from them. So she ran through the trees and underbrush in the darkness, barely slowing as leaves and branches scratched at her hands and face, leaving the voices behind her.

-

She didn’t know how long it had been since she last heard voices. It had been quite a while though. She slowed to a walk, picking her way through the trees now, and scrambling over fallen ones. As she climbed over a particularly big tree trunk, she lost her grip and tumbled down a hill, landing in a heap at the bottom.

As Anna stood up, she discovered she’d found a rarely-used trail, brightly lit by the moonlight. She was about to start walking when she heard a noise coming, and quickly scampered over into some bushes to hide.

It took a few minutes before a boy not much older than her sister came into view, riding a sled pulled by a small reindeer. She recognized him as one of the ice sellers from the village festival, and decided maybe he could help her. She jumped out of the bushes and waved her arms, shouting, “Hey! You! Please help me!”

The boy almost fell off his sled when the reindeer reared back and grumped. After he had the animal calmed down, he turned to her. “What are you doing out here? Are you lost?” When she started crying again, he frowned and got off his sled. “What happened?”

Anna started to babble through her new tears. “I’m Anna, and yes I’m lost. My sister was taken, and my Papa was made dead, and I want my Mama!” she cried, and sat down on the ground.

The boy knelt in front of her. “Do you know how to get home?” he asked. When she shook her head, he put his hand on her shoulder. “I have somewhere I can take you where you’ll be safe then. My family is very nice, and I’m sure they’ll make you feel welcome. I’m sure they can help get you home.”

He helped her up and onto his sled, then climbed on himself. “Let’s go, Sven,” he said as he snapped the reins. When the sled lurched forward, Anna grabbed on to him so she didn’t fall off. After a moment, he turned to her. “By the way, Anna, my name’s Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman.”


	5. Of Trolls and Monsters

Anna rode for a long time on the tiny sled with Kristoff before she saw anything but trees, trees, and more trees. At least it seemed like a long time. She was pretty sure she drifted off at one point, but with how much the sled bounced around she was sure she didn’t sleep much. Somehow she had managed not to fall off. 

She’d started the trip trying to talk to Kristoff, but all she wanted to talk about was her Mama, Papa, and Elsa. Kristoff didn’t really talk back though, so she finally had quieted and talked to herself in her head. She came to several conclusions: first, that Kristoff wasn’t going to hurt her, and might actually help her, and second, that she would eventually find her way home, with or without help.

Kristoff turned off the trail they’d been riding on and headed straight for a knot of vines and trees that she was sure they’d just crash into. She tightened her grip on him and tried not to scream in his ear as they rapidly approached the branches…

And suddenly they were through it, like the vines and trees weren’t there. Anna looked back over her shoulder and realized she could see the other trail quite clearly through the opening. After her moment of panic passed, she leaned forward and spoke quietly to Kristoff. “What was that? Did- did you just do magic?”

Kristoff laughed a little bit. “No,” he answered. “I don’t have any magic. My friends...well they’re more like my family, they’ve got magic though. And they use it to keep themselves safe. I’m the only one who knows that entrance is there.” He looked over his shoulder with a stern look on his face. “When my family gets you home, you have to promise not to tell anyone about it.”

Anna nodded. “I won’t tell anyone. I wouldn’t want anyone to hurt your family.” Then she settled in to watch the trees and then rocks glide past as they rode on. She choked back tears as she thought to herself, ‘My sister has magic. I miss Elsa.’

A few moments later, Kristoff brought the sled to a stop, climbed off and unhooked the reindeer. “Thanks, Sven,” he said to the animal, and gave it a big hug. The reindeer leaned into the hug, then darted off and started nudging several of the large rocks in the valley they found themselves in.

Anna walked up to Kristoff, glancing around as she did. “So,” she said hesitantly, “where is your family? We’re kind of in the middle of nowhere.” She didn’t see anything but rocks and grass and the valley they stood in. She didn’t see a house or even a tent. “Where do they live?”

Kristoff rolled his eyes and walked over to a couple of the rocks and started talking to them. Anna watched as he was calling out names and saying hellos, and suddenly she was convinced that the older boy was crazy. She was about to turn and run back down the trail when a cold hand touched her back, making her scream and jump away.

“Oh, my dear,” the short creature made completely of stone and grass said soothingly, “I didn’t mean to startle you. How are you?” Anna’s heart raced, and she screamed again as she ran over to Kristoff and hid behind him, panting and scared.

Suddenly almost every rock in the valley moved and stood up, turning into more of the strange creatures. In her shock, Anna forgot to scream again, even though she was so scared. As she looked around at all the smiling faces that greeted Kristoff and started asking about her, she remembered an old story her Papa used to tell them at bedtime. “Your family is a bunch of TROLLS?” she practically shouted.

Kristoff turned to her and smiled sheepishly, but it wasn’t he who answered. One of the trolls turned to her and started speaking, taking her hands as it did. “Indeed we are, my sweet child. I’m Bulda, his adoptive mother. And as a friend of our Kristoff, you are more than welcome to be here. We hope you’ll enjoy spending time with us.”

Anna stood silent for a moment, her mouth quivering. Something in the troll’s voice made her think of her Mama, and she started to cry. The troll knelt, put its stony arms around her comfortingly, and asked what was wrong. That unleashed more tears as Anna struggled to tell her tale.

When she finished, the troll hugged her tighter as others stood around in a circle. “Well, my dear,” the troll began, “we’ll see if Granpabbie will send someone to see if your Mama is safe. It’s dangerous for you to be out in the woods, but us trolls are safe enough. In the meantime, why don’t we get you cleaned up and fed? You must be starving!”

Anna allowed herself to be picked up and carried off to another part of the valley to be fed and bathed. She was amazed at how gentle and caring these trolls were, but she also knew she was tired. She didn’t even manage to eat her entire meal before she fell asleep, and someone put her to bed.

While she slept, Grandpabbie sent a few trolls to investigate the child’s parents. When they returned with their reports, a decision was made to allow Anna to stay, permanently. They immediately began setting up her own living area separate from Kristoff’s.

-

It had been some time since anyone had spoken. Andor had told Elsa they would reach Arendelle castle today, where her new life as a Princess, and the next Queen, would begin. She hadn’t said anything then, just simply nodded her head as they broke camp.

He had tried several times on their journey to talk to the girl, to find out anything about her. He’d managed to get her to answer questions about her younger sister, Anna, but that was about it. She all but refused to answer any questions about herself, and that both troubled and encouraged him. If she wouldn’t talk about herself, it meant Agdar and Idunn had raised her to be humble. A humble Queen would be much less likely to become a tyrant like King Osvald.

So it surprised him a bit when she finally spoke. “Commander,” she began hesitantly as she moved up beside him. He glanced down at her, and after another few moments she continued in a soft voice. “What else can you tell me about this mark on my back? And what does this Curse mean?”

He looked back to the road for a few moments before answering, trying to think on how to explain it to the young girl. “Well, I already told you how it was cast four hundred years ago,” he began, recapping quickly what he’d told her before. “And I also explained that Odin Allfather has decided that you will be the next Queen of Arendelle. He has chosen all of our Kings and Queens since Aksel Bjorgman cast the Curse, but how he chooses we may never know.”

“Is it always someone from a new family?” Elsa asked, her eyes darting from the road to Andor and back. “The Kings and Queens are never related?”

“Not necessarily,” he answered. “There have been a handful of cases where a King or Queen’s child was born with the mark, and at one time the same family ruled for three generations before someone outside the family bore the mark. As for that, Odin seems to give no regard to social standing when he chooses; children of all sorts have bore the mark, from street families to ennobled children. Most have been good rulers.”

“But not all?” she coaxed when he didn’t continue.

Andor frowned down at her before looking ahead. “No, not all. Some have been...less than good. And the worse a ruler has been, the shorter their reign has been.”

The girl was quiet for a few minutes before she asked her next question. “How long has King Osvald been ruling?”

“Nearly eighteen years,” Andor replied, glancing down at her again. He realized just how inquisitive Elsa was, once she latched on to a topic. He couldn’t see all of her face, but her body language gave away just how much she was thinking.

“I was born ten years into his reign, then,” she said aloud, before pressing her lips into a tight line. She was quiet for a time again, but stayed at his side as they walked. He stayed his tongue; she didn’t yet need to know of the other Princes born before her under Osvald.

Abruptly she changed the subject. “I don’t know much about being a Queen, or a leader,” she said quietly.

Andor smiled at that, and reached out to pat her head. “Don’t worry about that, child,” he responded. “There are scholars and teachers in Arendelle who will train you in everything you need to know about stately affairs. They will also teach you about history, reading and writing, and anything else you wish to know about. And if they can’t teach you, there is a large library.”

That seemed to perk the girl up. “A library? And teachers?” she asked. “My Papa always said I was good at math. He once got me a book on it for Yule.” Elsa abruptly stopped talking, and he was sure he saw a tear come to her eye. She said no more, pulled her hood forward to hide her face again, and dropped back between he and the other guard.

Andor shivered at the sudden chill, but it passed quickly as they continued on.

-

When they crested the final rise overlooking the city, he paused and called Elsa forward. “There it is, Elsa,” he told her. “This is what you will call home. One day, you will rule over all of Arendelle, as her Queen.”

He glanced down to see what her reaction would be. Aside from her eyes widening slightly from where she peeked out of the much-too-large cloak she wore, her face never changed, though he thought he saw her lip tremble slightly. Finally she nodded, and spoke her first words in several hours. “Let’s go,” she stated, her voice solid but quiet.

Andor bowed slightly. “As the Princess commands,” he answered, and led them on down the trail toward the city. 

It took another hour to reach the outskirts of the city, and another half to reach Captain Bartram’s office. Andor relieved the last guard who accompanied them from duty and sent him home; a week-long mission like this was more than enough for the enlisted. Then he escorted Elsa into the office and closed the door.

Captain Bartram stood when the door closed, and he and Andor exchanged a salute. “Welcome back, Commander. Who is this with you?” Elsa had pulled her hood well down over her face, and Andor was glad she had.

“This,” he answered, “is the Chosen One. We found her. Things did not go as planned, but I have returned with her as ordered.” He paused for a moment as he considered his next words. “I would like to be assigned to the detail that guards her.”

Bartram shook his head solemnly. “That decision may well be out of my hands, but we will discuss it later.” He then turned his attention to the child. “Lower your hood, child, and let me see your face.”

When Elsa didn’t move, Andor knelt. “He will not harm you,” he whispered. “The Captain is a fair man. But he must see you before we can take you to the castle. The King will want to see you as well.”

Elsa nodded to him from under her hood, and he stood aside. With a slight tremble, she reached up and slowly pushed the hood back, then stood up straight and tall, her face set. Andor was sure she’d been practicing that face for much longer than just the trip to Arendelle; if he had to guess, she’d been practicing it most of her life.

Bartram’s sharp intake of breath drew his attention. Andor wasn’t sure what made the man react like that, and he doubted he’d ever get an explanation. “Welcome, Princess,” he said with a slight bow. When he straightened, he smiled at her. “I’m sure the Commander has told you, but I am Captain Bartram. What is your name?”

“My name is Elsa,” the girl said simply, her expression never changing. Whatever emotions hid in her eyes, stayed there.

Bartram waited a few moments, expecting Elsa to say more. When she didn’t, he chuckled. “Well, a child of few words. That could be a good thing.” He rounded his desk then, and stopped at the door. “Commander, we must take her before the King. I expect you to stand by her side, no matter what happens. That,” he said ominously, “is an order.”

With that, the three of them left Bartram’s office and headed toward the throne room, where they knew they would find King Osvald. What would happen after that, none of them was sure.

-

Elsa stood slightly ahead of the Captain and Commander at the foot of the dias. King Osvald looked down at them, his face mostly impassive. Andor was sure, however, that the corner of the King’s eye twitched, quite possibly in rage. “Show me,” Osvald demanded suddenly.

They all knew he referred to the mark. They had come before him as promised, before the week given had expired. Elsa had carried herself well, and answered every question succinctly and without faltering. But this request bothered Andor.

Before he could say anything, however, Captain Bartram intervened. “Your Majesty, this is hardly the appropriate venue to ask a small child to disrobe,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Commander Andor has given his word that the mark adorns the child’s back. If you must have it confirmed, please leave the girl her dignity and have your royal doctor-”

“I SAID SHOW ME!” Osvald roared as he leapt to his feet and pointed at Bartram. “You will not disobey me again, Captain! I want to see this girl’s Mark with my own eyes, and it will be shown to me now!” 

The King’s anger was palpable, and both men standing at the foot of the dias drew back half a pace. Andor’s hand moved toward his sword out of reflex, but he managed to stop himself; any perceived threat to the King would likely end in his death. 

It was Elsa who answered, having not flinched away from the raging King. “As you wish, Your Majesty,” she replied with a slight bow, and turned to look up at Andor. Her eyes met his, and he saw again the child he’d seen on the trip to Arendelle: closed off, hard to read, but brave and strong.

He knelt down to her and whispered softly. “I will hold your cloak, so that only the King will see,” he offered, and she quickly nodded. He stood and took the cloak from her shoulders, holding it up to hide her from the back of the room. Bartram stood on one side of the girl, and he the other, effectively hiding her from any other eyes.

Elsa turned her back on the king and slowly removed her jacket. She handed it to the Captain, then shrugged her still-torn dress down off her shoulders so her back was revealed. Then she stood still, waiting for the King to pass judgement.

It was several moments before Osvald did or said anything else. Andor watched the emotions roil across the King’s face, and couldn’t identify all of them. The anger was easily identified; he just wished he knew who it was directed at.

“That’s enough,” the King finally said. “Cover the girl.” When she was redressed, he continued. “Commander, you will take the girl to her rooms. Your wife is the royal seamstress, yes? Send for her. The child will need clothes. Captain Bartram, you will come with me. The rest of you are all dismissed.”

Andor glanced at the Captain questioningly, but the Captain never took his eyes off the King. Andor and Elsa bowed then, and he took her out of the throne room and up to the royal living quarters. He prayed that the Captain wouldn’t be punished too harshly, but he couldn’t convince himself.

-

He’d sent a messenger to retrieve Anette immediately, with instructions from the King to come to the new Princess’s chambers. He’d been away a week, and looked forward to seeing her again, even if it would only be for a few moments. He also looked forward to seeing his son soon too; Nik was growing up so fast, and he’d already missed so much of it during his service.

The thought made him glance down to Elsa, who walked silently beside him. His tears came immediately. Agdar would miss every moment of this girl’s life now. He hoped that he could help Idunn move to the city; the girl would want her family close, of this he was certain. He owed Agdar that much.

As they rounded the last corner, a young, red-headed youth of about twelve years barrelled into them. Andor managed to catch him just before he collided with Elsa, who had flattened herself against the wall. He set the boy back on his feet before offering a slight bow. 

“Prince Hans! We didn’t hear you coming.” Andor turned aside and motioned to Elsa before continuing, “This is Princess Elsa, the-”

“I know who she is! I heard she was here,” the young Prince sneered at the Commander before turning his attention to the girl. He glanced her up and down, and his green eyes lit up. “I thought you’d be a baby! Can I see the Mark?” 

“That is highly inappropriate, even for a Prince, Hans,” Andor admonished. If the King had been around he would have held his tongue, but he felt no qualms about administering this lesson verbally. “You should never address a woman like that, nor ask to see a person’s Mark. It’s quite rude.”

Hans glanced at the Commander for a moment before looking back at Elsa and offering a slight bow. “My apologies, Princess. I will strive to be better behaved when next we meet.” With that, he turned and walked away. 

Andor couldn’t help but feel that the apology was somewhat forced, and something in Hans’ body language suggested the boy believed he’d been somehow wronged. He made a mental note to keep an eye on it, before escorting Elsa to her rooms.


	6. Life in a Castle

Elsa left the study hall when her lessons ended for the day, and immediately turned toward the library. She knew she should probably head down to dinner, but she wasn’t hungry, to tell the truth. She wanted to learn. 

And she wanted to forget how she came to be here. She wanted to forget about what happened to her Papa. She wanted to forget the day that Captain Andor, with a very sad look on his face, told her they went to her old home. They found her Papa’s grave, but couldn’t find her Mama or Anna anywhere. He promised to keep looking, but she knew he couldn’t look forever.

She didn’t hate him for that, but she felt like she almost could. He brought her here, but had been so kind and protective of her ever since. He encouraged her to keep looking to the future, even when she was so upset about losing all of her family. 

The King didn’t like her. She could tell that from the moment he first saw her. He yelled at her more often than he spoke kindly to his own son. She had decided early on that she would do all she could to avoid him, or at least not make him mad.

She’d been at Arendelle castle six months now, and had quickly learned her way around it. She knew the common places within the first week; the throne room, the formal dining room, the ballroom, and the study hall were shown to her immediately. Captain Andor had shown her more, like the library and the chapel. 

The library! Oh how she enjoyed the library! It held more books than she had ever seen in her life! Her Mama and Papa had had a small collection, and that day at the festival she’d seen a travelling shop with a bunch of books. She stopped that thought right away, sniffed away the tears that threatened whenever she thought about that day, and walked faster toward the library.

Her tutors had started off slow with her education, but she learned faster than they were willing to teach. When Andor had shown her the library, she found she could satisfy her urge to learn even better! She had quickly surpassed her tutors’ expectations in writing, reading, and arithmetic (she even learned the fancy name for math!). 

She also found the maps. Maps of Arendelle Castle, Arendelle herself, other countries, and even a map of the world. And she learned to read them, and committed the more important ones to memory, but especially the castle map.

She now knew the castle better than pretty much anyone. She knew where every hallway led, every shortcut between rooms, everything. It allowed her to spend as much time in the library as she wanted, since she had the fastest routes between rooms memorized. Though there were still some mysteries in the layout-

“Well hello there, Princess,” a silky voice drifted from a small, darkened alcove. Elsa jumped and came to an abrupt halt when Hans stepped out of it and stood before her. “What, not even a squeak? I thought sure I’d get you this time.”

“Hans,” she said with a slight nod of her head. “You did surprise me. If you’ll excuse me, I need to-”

“Stay and chat with me?” he interrupted. “How delightful.” He moved toward her, causing her to back away until she bumped into the wall. Hans raised his hands and placed them on the wall on either side of her, effectively trapping her in place. “I think I’d enjoy that,” he said with a mean tone.

“No, thank you,” she answered, standing solidly against the wall, her eyes hard. “I need to go to the library. I have more studies to do.” She pushed against his arm in an attempt to leave, but couldn’t make him budge. She didn’t want to look at Hans, so she glanced down…

And saw the ice forming around her feet. It wasn’t much, yet, but her eyes widened as she felt her magic coming out. She willed it to stop, to stay inside, and the ice around her feet began to go away. ‘Conceal, don’t feel,’ she repeated silently to herself, before her thoughts were interrupted.

Hans grabbed her upper arms hard and slammed her into the wall again, causing her to drop her books. “We’re not through, Princess,” he sneered at her. “You’re going to stay because I want you to-”

“Hans! Unhand the Princess immediately!” Andor said loudly as he strode down the hallway. Elsa turned and saw the fury on the Captain’s face, and she hoped it wasn’t directed at her. She hadn’t done anything wrong, yet, but she could still feel it rising. If she didn’t keep it under control, someone was going to get hurt.

Hans didn’t back down, and his grip on her arms was starting to hurt. She’d probably have bruises in the morning. He did look away from her though, and it gave her a moment to concentrate on the magic. She pushed it down, deep down, and willed it to stay there.

“Move along, Captain,” Hans sneered, his face twisting into a scowl. “The Princess and I were just having a fun little chat. Weren’t we, Elsa?” he asked her, and turning his head when she didn’t answer. What she saw in his eyes scared her, but she did her best to keep it from showing, and she closed her eyes and looked away.

Then the hands on her arms were gone, and her eyes flew open as a loud thump echoed down the hallway. Elsa found Hans pinned to the wall by Captain Andor, with both of the boy’s arms twisted behind his back. She could see the way Hans grimaced in pain.

“You will not touch the Princess like that again,” the Captain snarled. “She is the Marked Heir, and will come to no harm. You’d do well to remember that,” he reminded Hans. 

“My father won’t stand for this!” Hans managed through his obvious pain. “You have no right to harm me!”

Andor twisted the Hans’ arms harder before he spoke again. “The laws are quite clear, young man,” he answered. “The Royal Guards are charged with protecting the Rulers of Arendelle from any and all threats. That includes YOU. You’re lucky I don’t throw you in the dungeons for a few days. Now, move along!” 

Andor shoved Hans down the hallway, who stumbled and fell. As he climbed to his feet again, Hans straightened his clothes and muttered something under his breath as he stared at the Captain. Elsa thought he may have said something about getting what’s coming, but she wasn’t sure, and Hans left before she could ask.

She knelt to pick up her books and things, silently thankful that she’d managed to keep her magic under control. Tears came to her eyes, and she wiped them away; she used to love her magic. It made Anna so happy, and they’d play in it for hours. Now, she was scared of it, scared that someone might see it…

“Allow me to help you, Princess,” Andor said quietly, breaking her thoughts. He helped her collect her things, then gently helped her to stand. She watched him look her up and down before he spoke again. “Are you hurt? Do you need to see the doctor?”

She shook her head. “No, I’ll be alright,” she answered, standing up straight. “Thank you, Captain, for stopping him.” She turned toward the library again and started down the hallway.

Andor fell in beside her. “Where are you headed? I was sent to bring you to dinner at the King’s request, but I’m not inclined to see you in the same room as Hans just now.” 

Elsa nodded her agreement. “I am heading to the library,” she said after a moment. “My tutors weren’t able to answer some of my questions, and I was going to see if I could find the answers myself.” She glanced up at him as a thought occurred to her. “Do I ask them too many questions, Captain?”

He chuckled at her question. “Princess, from what I’ve heard you are very inquisitive,” he replied. Then he looked down at her and smiled. “But even so, I believe the pursuit of knowledge is a great thing. If you have questions, you deserve the answers. My own son, Nikolaus, has so many questions I cannot answer. Thankfully my wife can bring him here to the library, so he has a chance to search for some of them.”

She thought about his answer while they walked. So often her tutors sounded annoyed when she asked questions; she’d held back some of her questions in response. “So, should I ask MORE questions?” she asked finally. 

Andor looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered. “I suppose that is what I’m saying, yes,” he said as they entered the library.

-

Andor opened the door and held it, allowing Elsa to enter first. She nodded her head in thanks, and maneuvered herself down the aisles to return the books she carried. He presumed she’d take out other ones; every time he saw her she had different books in her possession. 

Andor smiled in spite of the situation. He was glad to see the girl was adjusting well to life in the castle, despite the King’s unspoken but obvious displeasure that she was here. He did his best to shield her from that knowledge, however. He knew he’d take the brunt of a scolding for not bringing Elsa down to the dining hall, but he had no intention of willfully putting her in the same room as Hans without a large group. He would simply tell the King the truth about what had happened, and let the King deal with Hans.

“Papa!” His son’s quiet voice broke his thoughts, and he spun and knelt as the boy barreled toward him. He wrapped him in a bear hug and held him tightly before leaning back to look down and ruffle Nik’s dark blonde hair. “Mama was just helping me find a new book! Are you done working for the day?”

Andor shook his head, and caught sight of the Princess peeking around the end of a bookshelf. He was pretty sure he saw tears in her eyes despite the slight smile, then she was gone again. He shrugged it off and turned back to Nik. “No, unfortunately, my boy,” he answered. “I am currently escorting the Princess here to the library, then down to dinner. She hasn’t yet eaten.”

Nik leaned back and patted his stomach. “Neither has Mama and me,” he replied. “Will you escort us down to dinner too?” the boy pleaded, his green eyes locking with Andor’s. “Oh, I know! I can escort the Princess, because I’m her size, and you can escort Mama! I even have my sword!” He stepped back then, and drew a wooden sword from the toy scabbard tied across his back.

Andor couldn’t help but laugh. “Still practicing at being a Royal Guard someday, eh? I’m sure your Mama will have something to say about that.”

“She does,” Anette answered as she walked into the aisle. “He wants to be just like his Papa when he grows up, and who am I to tell him he can’t?” She smiled at the two of them as Andor rose. “Besides, he has you to teach him, so he is in good hands. Now if I could just get him to put a small amount of energy into his other studies…” she trailed off, her smile growing.

“Papa,” Nik broke in, “where is the Princess? If I’m going to guard her someday then I need to keep an eye on her!” The boy scampered off down the aisle, looking both ways.

“She’s here in the library, Nik,” he answered as he rose to his feet. “She needed some new books for her own studies. Something you should be doing.” 

Nik stopped in his tracks. His shoulders drooped as he slowly turned, his head hung low. “Aw, Papa, do I have to?” he whined. “What does a good swordsman need to know about math and reading? I don’t need math to shoot a crossbow, do I?”

“Actually,” a small voice said from the other end of the aisle. Nik spun, and Andor and Annette turned their attention to Elsa, who was slowly moving around the corner. “A swordsman needs math to help him strike the right part of his target. You’d need math to figure out the speed of your target and hit it. And if you are a leader of soldiers, reading about the history of battles can help you plan your army’s attacks better.”

-

She stood straight and tall, but inside she was shaking. Elsa didn’t know what had come over her, but she had decided to enter the Captain’s family conversation. Watching them interact reminded her so much of her own family, and how much she missed them. 

Andor had been nothing but nice, supportive, and protective of her, just like he’d said he would be. In the times they’d talked, he had told her over and over how her Papa and he had been as close as brothers. Maybe that’s why she felt comfortable enough to talk to them now.

“Really?” the boy, Nikolaus, asked when she finished speaking. “How do you know? Have you ever used a sword?”

“No,” Elsa answered as she set her books down. “But I’ve read and practiced a lot of arithmetic, and a lot of history too. I even did a few experiments on something called ‘projectile motion,’ to see if Galileo was right, and he was!” She was excited to share her knowledge, but hoped she wasn’t overstepping any boundaries.

“See, son,” Andor said as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Nikolaus’ shoulder. “There are lots of reasons to study math and reading. The Princess knows what she’s talking about, and has been studying really hard. You also forgot to show your respects.”

Nikolaus’ eyes went wide, and he quickly put the toy sword on his back and bowed, along with both his parents. “I’m sorry, Princess,” he said as he straightened. “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Elsa put her hand over her mouth and giggled. “It’s okay,” she answered. “If you’d like, I can help you study arithmetic and reading in my free time.” She wasn’t sure what made her say that, but it was out before she could stop herself. Then again, her Papa always said she was a naturally helpful person.

Nikolaus looked from her to Andor and back, and she almost thought he’d tell her no. Anette finally answered for him. “I think that would be a wonderful idea. don’t you, Nik? If the Princess is sure, that is.”

“Okay,” Nikolaus said quietly. A small rumble echoed from his belly, and she felt her own grumble too. “But maybe we could go to dinner first?”

The adults both laughed, and Elsa covered her mouth to hide her smile. It felt good to help someone again, and she felt like her heart had warmed a little bit.

“Alright, then, everyone.” Andor finally spoke. “Let’s all head down to the dining hall. I’m sure dinner is still being served, and the Princess’ presence was requested some time ago.” He didn’t say more, but Elsa knew he’d be in trouble with the King. Everyone was in trouble with the King, it seemed.

With that, they all left the library. Elsa remembered to grab her books as they left. They might not be her family, but the Captain’s family at least wanted to keep her safe. It made her feel better, but she still wondered about her sister and Mama.

-

Andor kept the smile on his face as best he could, but his mind wandered as he escorted his family and the Princess to the dining halls. Mostly he was reflecting on how excited Nikolaus sounded when he wanted to protect Elsa. He was still far too small to take on even someone like Hans, but in time…

Hans. The King’s son had been up to something, and seemed bent on causing the Princess some kind of harm, whether it be emotional or physical. He needed to put a stop to it, but he wasn’t sure how. The King certainly would have no intention of reining Hans in. If only he could guard her at all times, but that was too unrealistic.

He could, however, hand-pick who would guard the Princess, since he was Captain of the Guard. He knew some in the Guard were more loyal to him than others, and a few he suspected thought the King would do anything to put Hans on the throne instead of Elsa. 

The answer came to him like a flash of lightning: a secret guard. He would establish an elite guard, the Princess’ Own, so to speak, within the Royal Guard, who were sworn to protect the Crown Princess. He owed that much to Agdar. He would hand-pick her guards, so that at least one member of the Princess’ Own was always guarding her. He would need to be careful, lest anyone hear of it, but it would give him a better chance at protecting his friend’s daughter. With that settled in his mind, his smile returned more fully, just in time to enter the dining halls.

When his eyes met the King’s, his smile faded. King Osvald was less than pleased that the Princess was late to dinner. He excused himself from Annette and headed toward the King’s table to apologize.

“Your Majesty,” he started with a brief bow, “my apologies for my tardiness in bringing the Princess to dinner. There was an incident in the hallway with Master Hans-”

“I don’t want your excuses!” Osvald spoke over him. “I gave you direct instructions to bring the Princess immediately. It has been six months since I gave you your position, Captain. Is this the kind of insubordination I can expect from you? Do I already need to replace you?”

“No, sire,” Andor answered, standing at attention. “The Princess was rattled after her interactions with your son.” He risked a brief glance at Hans, and noted the smirk on the boy’s face before continuing. “I thought it best to give her a brief time to calm herself and make herself presentable for dinner.”

“Have care how you speak about my son,” the King snapped in return. “You risk the King’s favor by insulting his family.” Osvald appeared to think for a moment before continuing. “You are to relieve the Guards with me and take their place. You will be relieved at the next change of the Guards.”

Andor held his face impassive when he answered. “Yes, Your Majesty.” He relieved the man to the King’s right, and stood like a statue. He knew these guards had just begun their shift, and he would be watching over the King until well after midnight. 

‘Please be safe, Princess,’ he thought silently. He had enough guards loyal to himself and Arendelle on duty tonight that he believed all would be well, and steeled himself against the long shift before him.

-

The following morning, Andor quietly gathered the Guards he most trusted. They met in the furthest reaches of the castle, a room few knew existed, and fewer still had ever seen. It resembled a dungeon chamber, and strange shackles lay discarded on the floor, attached by a pair of chains. A single, tiny window looked out over the fjord, with no foothold available on the outside, and no other way into the room aside from the door.

None among those assembled knew what the room was intended for, but their Captain had called them, and they now stood closely and spoke only in hushed whispers, while one of their number remained outside, to watch for any would-be intruders.

“Gentlemen,” Andor began. “You are here because you have dedicated yourselves to Arendelle. You have dedicated yourselves to protect her rightful rulers, and her rightful heirs, chosen by Odin Allfather himself. I believe there is a threat to Arendelle, and one that we must watch and prepare for.”

That set the men to whispering for a moment before one of them spoke. “What threat warrants this secrecy, Captain?” Nods all around followed.

“I believe that there is a threat to Arendelle, and that it stems from within,” Andor explained. “I have little evidence, but I believe that harm may come to Princess Elsa. Three children, all marked with the Crocus of Arendelle, died after coming to the castle. I do not wish to see a fourth.”

“Three Marked Heirs have come and gone, and we have done nothing. Why is she so much more important?” another asked, followed by agreeing whispers. “And why did it take so long to find her?”

Andor hesitated for a moment. These were his most trusted men; he HAD to trust them with this secret if they were to follow him in this endeavor to keep Elsa safe. “She is Agdar’s daughter,” he said to sounds of disbelief. “He stole his family away years ago because he feared for his daughter’s safety. I promised him in his dying breaths that I would see her come to no harm. I cannot keep that promise alone.”

The group murmured amongst themselves before a consensus emerged. “We all knew Agdar,” one of the eldest of the group spoke. “He was a good man, and a loyal friend. For him, and for Arendelle, we will protect the Princess, with our very lives if need be.”

Andor nodded his thanks. “Then from now on, men, we are the Princess’ Own Guard. We meet in secret, and have no written communication. There will be no discussions of our order, and no public announcement that it exists. None enter our order without all agreeing.”

As he continued the meeting, Andor felt at peace. He knew, now, that he would be able to keep his promise to his friend.


	7. Oaths Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story! It's been a pleasure to write so far, though I must apologize for it taking so long - I just haven't had as much time to write as I'd like. I promise you, though, we will see this story through to its conclusion!
> 
> Thanks for your patience!

Eight long years had passed since Captain Andor, then Commander Andor, brought Elsa to Arendelle Castle. She moved slowly around her room after waking on this anniversary of her father’s murder, taking some time to grieve in private while she dressed, and before facing the rest of the day. 

She missed her family dearly, and was afraid that none of them were alive. The Captain had sent out search parties for her mother and Anna after bringing her here as he promised, but aside from her father’s unfinished grave and burned-out home, they had found no trace of her family. He had shed tears with her when he broke the news years ago, though she refrained from any physical interactions like the hug she so desperately wanted.

Anna. She paused by the window and looked out at the morning sun as she thought the name. Elsa missed her sister more than anything. In her dreams, she could still hear Anna’s infectious laughter, and sometimes dreamt of the many times they would play in her snow on a hot summer day. She always woke from those dreams with tears.

Andor had told her that, just because they didn’t find her mother and sister, it didn’t mean they were gone. They may have moved elsewhere, or taken to hiding in other lands. She had nodded, wishing he were right but afraid he was not. She had resolved to act as though she had no living family; to hold on to that hope only to learn later it was unfounded would crush her, that much she knew.

Elsa tore herself away from the window when a knock sounded on her door. “Princess Elsa,” a familiar voice called from the other side. “It is nearly seven. The King expects you at breakfast soon,” Nikolaus, Andor’s son and one of the two guards stationed outside her door this morning, called. 

She smiled despite her saddened reverie. Nik had become a good friend, and while she didn’t trust him with all her secrets, she knew she could count on him. “Thank you, Nik,” she answered as she began finishing her hair. “I’ll be out shortly.” She’d managed to help him in his own studies, and when he joined the Royal Guards at 14, he had quickly moved from an enlisted Guard to a Sergeant. 

As she finished, she looked at the window once more, studying her opaque reflection for a moment before focusing on the world outside. She hoped beyond hope that Anna was out there somewhere, happy and alive. The thought steeled her to the new day, and she locked all thoughts of her family away. Then she turned and strode to the door.

-

Nik and the other guard fell into step just behind her as she moved down the passageways toward breakfast. They moved quietly behind her, leaving her to her own thoughts as they walked. She wouldn’t have minded a conversation with Nik, but she knew his dedication to his duties meant he wouldn’t say much.

She entered the dining hall for breakfast with her two guards in tow, and took her place at the head table. King Osvald’s expression visibly soured when he saw her, and she knew exactly why. It was no secret that the King disliked her; she was the Crown Princess, and one day she would assume the Crown. 

She thought about it more as she filled her plate and began to eat. To be honest, Elsa really had no idea why the King disliked her so. She refused to brag, but she studied hard, and knew as much as or more about the Kingdom and its interactions with its neighbors than anybody. She practiced proper etiquette and manners. She could think of nothing that she was doing wrong.

Elsa had overheard some rumors between some of the Castle staff, and she couldn’t help but think they might have some truth to them. The rumors went that the King hated her simply because she existed. Before she was brought to Arendelle, it had been thought that King Osvald would name Hans his heir. Since then, her presence meant that Hans would never wear the Crown.

“Good morning, Princess,” a silky voice said from beside her as Hans sat down, interrupting her thoughts. “A pleasant day, isn’t it?” He didn’t wait for her answer before continuing. “I thought maybe you’d join me for a walk around the city this afternoon, if you’re free? Of course you are.” He smiled briefly before he began eating.

The thought made Elsa cringe inside. Hans hadn’t done anything overtly mean to her in some time, but her perception of him was colored by the way he had treated her in her first years at the castle. It seemed he would go out of his way to cause issues for her, and had even left bruises on her arms when he’d grabbed her too hard a few times. Captain Andor or a guard had always stepped in, but the memories were already ingrained.

Still, she found herself answering him with a nod. “That sounds agreeable. I had intended to visit the city today anyway. I heard there was another mystery ice sculpture in the square, and I’d like to see it before it melts. Of course you won’t object,” she added quickly, “to my guards accompanying us?”

Hans looked over at her with a look she couldn’t quite place. Then he smiled and nodded. “Of course!” he answered a little too enthusiastically. “The Crown Princess must always be under guard. You, of course, have heard about the three Marked Heirs before yourself? I wouldn’t want something to happen under my watch.”

“Indeed, I read about them,” she answered, perhaps a bit too curtly. She found herself no longer hungry at the reminder that she was the fourth Marked Heir since Osvald ascended the throne. She knew all too well that each of them had died from unfortunate, and from her admittedly limited research, questionable circumstances. “If you will excuse me, Hans, I need to get to my studies.” Elsa rose without waiting for an answer and quickly left the dining hall, her guards in tow.

-

Elsa and Hans returned to the castle shortly before dinner. It had actually turned out to be a pleasant excursion; Hans had been quite the gentleman for a change, and she almost felt like he was trying to be a friend. 

Almost.

There was a look in his eyes every now and then that she simply couldn’t place. She wasn’t sure what it was, but it made her keep her guard up, despite feeling almost comfortable in his presence. She went with him to every merchant and shop he had business with, and he didn’t complain about taking her to the new, mysterious ice sculpture that had been created in the square, though she sensed he didn’t really care for it.

It had been a thing of beauty, though! Nearly as tall as the shorter buildings around the square, the level of detail was incredible. This particular sculpture was of Jeanne d’Arc, one of her sister’s favorite heros in the stories her father would tell them at bedtime. This was yet another secret she would tell no one.

“I wonder who keeps creating those ice sculptures,” Hans mused aloud as they crossed the castle courtyard. This was the first he’d actually brought up the subject; so far, he had seemed to be ignoring it. “At least they’re doing it for free, but I’m sure my father would like to have some discussions with him.”

Elsa, for her part, simply smiled and nodded her agreement.

As they approached the entrance to the main hall, they encountered a group of Guards headed toward the training grounds. Nik led them, his assignment having been altered at noontime, and he paused long enough to nod. “Good afternoon, Princess,” he said as the group moved to continue on.

Before Elsa could do more than offer a quick smile and a wave, Hans stopped and challenged Nik. “You forget your place, don’t you, Sergeant?” he called after Nik, who, being addressed by a member of the Royal house, stopped and turned at attention. “How dare you address the Princess in such a manner?”

Elsa stepped in front of Hans and squared her shoulders. “Stop it, Hans,” she commanded. “The Sergeant meant nothing by his greeting. I have tutored him in his non-military studies, and he’s a friend. Let it go.”

Hans sneered down at her and roughly shoved her aside as he advanced on Nik, who still stood at attention. Her hem caught on her heel, and she stumbled before catching herself. She wheeled and chased them down, but stopped short when Hans poked Nik in the chest.

“You didn’t answer me, Guardsman,” Hans sneered again. Nik rocked back, but to his credit stood his ground. “You aren’t allowed to speak to the Princess that way! I would speak to your superior about this, but I doubt your daddy would do anything!”

Nik’s eyes narrowed, and Elsa saw his body tense. She was afraid he’d do something foolish; unlike his father, Nik was quite hot-tempered, something that had proved a challenge during his tutoring sessions. She hurried forward and tried to step in again. “Hans! I said let this go! There was - OH!” 

Elsa felt the sting of Hans’ hand when he slapped her, and covered it with her own gloved hand as the force of the blow spun her away. She turned back just in time to see Nik’s fist connect with Hans’ jaw, staggering the older man backwards. From there, a brief pandemonium broke out, as guards swarmed the two men, attempting to restrain both, while others circled around her, separating her from the violence.

‘ENOUGH!” a voice roared across the courtyard. “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Captain Andor stalked across the yard from the Guard offices, and the group parted, bringing Hans, Nik, and Elsa to the forefront. Andor stood silently, arms crossed over his chest, for several moments before he spoke again. “Hans. Nik. Why am I not surprised? Explain yourselves.”

“Your Sergeant here spoke to the Princess out of line!” Hans spat out, pointing at Nik. Blood dribbled from the cut in his lip, or perhaps it was his nose, Elsa couldn’t really tell. “I was about to set him straight when he punched me! I demand that he be disciplined immediately! And don’t go easy on him because he is your son!”

“He struck the Princess,” Nik interjected, his voice calm despite his body rigidly at attention. Blood ran from a cut on his cheekbone, and his eye appeared to be bruising. “I took an oath to protect Arendelle’s rulers and heirs. I stand ready to take any discipline for my actions to uphold that oath.”

Hans began to reply, but a sharp word from Andor silenced him. The Captain stood impassively for a few moments before turning his gaze on Elsa. She met his eyes, then brought her hand up to cover her cheek again, wincing as her gloved hand touched it. “Are you alright, Princess?” the Captain asked, his voice considerably softer. When she nodded, he issued an order to a few of the guards near her. “You three, see her to the medical ward. Have the doctor look her over.” Then he looked back at Nik and Hans.

She was escorted quickly away. She looked back over her shoulder as her group entered the Castle, but no one had yet moved. She feared that Nik would face a harsh punishment to appease the King. She feared more that Hans would not.

-

‘Damn that slimy, no-good, wanna-be Prince,’ Nik thought to himself as he shoveled out the last stall in the guards’ stables. ‘I’ll bet he’s sleeping comfortably in his bed, or living it up at some establishment somewhere, telling stories about our little fight.’ Indeed, Nik wished he could be doing anything but this; not that he minded physical labor, but simply because he felt he hadn’t done anything wrong. He knew his father agreed, but protocol dictated a punishment must be assigned.

He had resolved initially to let Hans shout at, poke, and shove him all the older man wanted. He had no problem with that, and would have defended himself accordingly if it had come to blows. When Hans struck Elsa, though, he felt something inside snap. His oath was to protect the Crown and its heirs. Elsa, being the Marked Princess, was THE heir. What Hans received at his hands was well-deserved. 

He finished with the stall and returned the shovel to its place, then grabbed the brushes and started in on the horses that needed grooming. He knew this was the most lenient punishment the Captain, his father, could dole out given the circumstances. He also knew, and had seen first-hand, how brutal the King could be if he perceived that something had been left unaddressed. 

So he would take his ‘punishment,’ such as it was, in stride. A half-grin split his face and caused him to wince from his other cuts; it had felt good to land a few solid hits on Hans anyway. Nik had never liked the King’s son, and thought him a manipulator and a bully.

Nik had been working for a couple hours when the soft scrape of shoes on the cobblestone aisle broke him from his thoughts, and he stepped out of the stall to see who approached. His eyes widened when he saw the Princess coming toward him, and he immediately bowed. “Your Royal Highness,” he said quietly before straightening, “to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival?”

Elsa raised a hand to cover her smile, and he heard the giggle that escaped. “No need to be formal, Nik,” she answered. “I’m here as a friend this evening, and no more.” She stepped closer and looked him over before speaking again. “I wanted to make sure you were okay after the incident with Hans. I’m glad that this is all you got for punishment,” she said as she gestured to the stables.

He smiled at her then, and shook his head. “It’s not much of a punishment. It’s almost a reward, honestly. I took an oath to protect the Crown and its heirs. What kind of guard would I be if I did not react to you being struck?” he answered, noting the slight coloring of her cheek where Hans hit her. “Are you alright?”

She nodded before turning away. “I’ll be fine. Believe it or not, I used to get in scuffles all the time as a young girl.” He thought he saw her eyes get wet, but she blinked a few times and then looked back at him. “I’m no stranger to bruises, though it has been some time. It will heal. Please don’t let me keep you from grooming the horses, I just came to check on you and apologize.”

Nik chuckled, shook his head, and moved back to the horse, brushing its coat slowly. “You have nothing to apologize for, Princess-” he began.

“Please, Nik, I told you I’m here as a friend. No need for titles,” she admonished with a smile.

He glanced over at her, and stopped his work. He wasn’t sure exactly how to handle the situation, so he nodded. “As you wish...Elsa,” he answered, before turning back to the horse. “As I was saying, you don’t owe me an apology. All I did was my duty. I do, however, owe you a great debt for helping me with my studies.”

She was quiet for a while, and he wasn’t sure she would even respond. He glanced over at her, and noticed she was watching him intently, almost as if she were seeing him for the first time. When she finally spoke, it was only a few words. “You’re most welcome, Nik. I’m glad I could help you.”

-

Elsa stayed in the stables with him for almost another hour as he worked, chatting with him about anything from guard assignments to trade deals with other countries. He was actually amazed he could keep up with her, and attributed it to her skills as a tutor. 

When he was nearly finished, she stretched and yawned. “Oh my, it’s later than I thought. I should really be heading to bed,” she said as she looked around the stables.

He guided the horse back into its stall, then closed the door. “If you’d like, I can escort you,” he offered, hoping she’d take him up on it. He had always genuinely enjoyed spending time with her, despite their difference in positions.

Instead, she shook her head. “Thank you, but no,” she replied with a smile. “We’re inside the castle, and my assigned guards are waiting by the main hall. I will be fine. Goodnight, Nik,” she said as she walked out of the stables and into the night.

“Goodnight, Elsa,” he said as he watched her go, then turned to put away the grooming supplies.

It wasn’t until he had cleaned himself and was collecting his effects that he realized he’d never seen her assigned guards, and his eyes widened in alarm. They should have entered the stables with her, not waited by the main hall. He darted out of the stables, wondering if he’d catch sight of her before she left the courtyard.

When he came into the cool night air, he found the courtyard deserted aside from the guards stationed at the gate. His eyes searched for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. He didn’t feel relieved, but headed across the courtyard toward the barracks anyway, debating on whether he should rouse the Captain about this lack of diligence when something caught his eye.

He almost missed it, and he would have been excused if he had. He was nearly to the barracks when he noticed; it was little more than a shadow moving along the wall, but it gave him pause. Whatever it was, it was large enough to be a person, possibly more than one. In an instant he made the decision to investigate; if someone were planning to harm the Princess, he’d never forgive himself. Keeping to the shadows himself, he followed the thing around the side of the main hall.

Nik watched carefully as the shadow slipped into an alcove and disappeared from sight. He darted forward into the alcove, and tried to stop before he crashed into the solid wall. Then he was trying to catch himself as the wall moved inward, swinging silently away like a door! He managed to keep the door from crashing open, and listened intently; down the secret passageway, he could hear footsteps, though he couldn’t tell how many. He almost swore he could see a blue glow coming from around the corner. Making sure the door closed completely, he followed the footsteps hurriedly.

The passageway went on for some time and passed several intersections before abruptly descending some stairs and rounding a corner. By now he was running on instinct, and there most definitely was a blue orb glowing ahead. It disappeared quickly, and when he reached the last place he’d seen it he found more stairs, this time heading up. He also felt a brief breeze rush down the stairs, and he knew he’d find a way out at the top.

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, Nik reached the top in seconds. He opened the door cautiously, and found himself outside the castle walls. A quick survey of his surroundings, and he realized two things: he was in the small woods next to the castle, only a short distance from the town square, and that the shadow he was chasing was only a short distance away.

He moved quickly and quietly, trying to stay hidden while also trying to get ahead of the shadow. At one point he stepped on a branch, and while the loud snap gave the person pause, for he was sure it was just one person now, dressed in a dark, hooded cloak, they continued on as if nothing were amiss.

Nik knew now that this person wasn’t there to do harm right now, but could be a potential spy, which was even worse. A spy who knew secret passageways into the castle couldn’t be allowed to escape. He did his best to keep the person in sight, only ducking back when they paused, until they reached the town square.

There, the person stopped in a shadow at the end of the alley and waited. Nik waited, too, before trying to push himself closer. When the person finally entered the square, he darted up to the end of the alley himself. What he saw next was nothing short of amazing.

The person moved slowly up to the giant ice Jeanne d’Arc and stared at it for a moment before glancing around. Then their arms raised slowly, and the ice simply came apart in a wave of blue magic. It swirled upward quickly, forming a large snowflake above the square as the figure’s hands came together. With a quick wave of those same hands, the snowflake silently exploded into nothingness. 

Nik stood transfixed. He had read fantasies about magic, but had never seen anything like this before. He’d certainly never seen someone simply vanish ice like that. After a moment he regained his senses and crept further into the shadows; the person had turned and was hurrying toward his position. He knew the only way to solve this mystery was to catch them, and quickly, so he drew his sword and waited.

He only had to wait seconds. The figure entered the alley, and he immediately sprang from the shadows. With his free arm, he shoved the person against the wall hard, knocking the wind from them. With his other, he brought his sword up to their neck - and immediately regretted it.

Staring back at him from under the hood of the cloak, her pale blue eyes wide with terror, was Elsa.

Immediately he released her and dropped his sword arm. “Your Highness!” he said in a hushed voice. “What are you doing out here? And with no guards? My father gave direct orders that no less than two-”

“I know!” she interrupted, standing up and straightening her cloak. “I know what your father ordered.” She looked up at him, and her eyes narrowed as she squared her shoulders. “Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be on duty after your punishment?”

Nik cocked his head and looked at her, incredulous. “I am on duty, and frankly I think I’m doing my duty right now. I should march you right back to your room and inform the Captain immediately.” He noticed she didn’t even flinch, and it almost made him smile. “But after what I just saw in that square, I don’t know that anyone would believe my report. I’m not sure I believe my own eyes.”

That made her turn away. He started to move around her when she spoke, stopping him in his tracks. “I’m a freak, I know,” she said quietly, her voice wavering. “Papa told me to always keep it hidden. But my sister,” she paused, sniffling, “my sister loved the snow and ice so much, we’d play in it. It made her so happy. But then your father came into my life. I watched my father die, and reports came back that my mother and sister probably were as well. Their bodies have never been found.”

Nik stood still, amazed at what he was hearing. He’d never pried into her, never once tried to get her to talk about her past, mostly because it would have been rude. But now here she was, letting things slip out, and he wasn’t sure if he should even be here at all. 

When Elsa turned back to him, she had tears in her eyes, and her shoulders were slack. “Captain Andor has been a dedicated guardian. I can’t go back to my old life. But this,” she gestured with her hands, and snow swirled between them for a moment, “this reminds me of my family, and keeps their memories alive. If I can’t have that, then I might as well be put to death now, so I can join them!”

She started crying in earnest then, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Nik knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t stop himself. He sheathed his sword, then stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Elsa, holding her close. She tensed at first, then leaned into him, and he supported her while she sobbed. 

After a while she stopped, and he leaned her back and smiled down at her. “Elsa, I’ve always looked up to you. I want you to know that. And your power, this magic you have, is absolutely amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it. But we should get you back to the castle. It’s getting chilly, and morning will be here soon.” He offered her his arm, and when she took it they started back toward the secret entrance in the woods.

They walked in silence until they neared the entrance to the passageway. She looked up at him then, through tear-stained eyes. “You - you don’t think I’m a freak? You’re not scared of me?” she asked, her voice laced with suspicion. Nik shook his head, and she looked away. “Then you’re the first aside from my family. The few people who ever saw me use my power thought I was a freak and should be drowned. They told my Papa that when i was five.”

“If there is one thing I’ve learned,” he replied slowly, “it is that people can be brutal when they encounter something that scares them. We are not so different from animals in that sense.” He glanced down at her again, then continued. “People will still be scared of your power. But I think, with time, they would come to accept it.”

Elsa stopped walking, and he turned to face her. “You must tell no one,” she admonished him. “My power must remain a secret. King Osvald already doesn’t like me. I think he would have me executed if he knew.”

Nik nodded solemnly. “I agree. I will tell no one. My oath is to protect Arendelle’s Crown and heirs. It does not specify from what, or whom.” With that, they both entered the passageway, intent on getting Elsa to her room, and Nik to the barracks, without being seen.

-

In the gloom of the woods, a hooded figure watched the two re-enter the castle. They’d seen the ice disappear, and knew without a shadow of a doubt that Elsa, daughter of Agdar, still lived, and was Heir to the throne of Arendelle. 

The other person, a young man, the hooded figure did not know, though he looked familiar. But he seemed protective of Elsa, and so could be dealt with later. He spoke of protecting her from the King, so the girl should be safe enough. For now.

With those thoughts, the hooded figure slipped back into the night, intent on finding the sister, if she still lived.


End file.
